


It's impossible to have too much glam

by Tophats_and_Pinetrees (ayanami_verloren)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know what to do about Oikawa, Iwaizumi is a cutie pie, M/M, Oikawa's fans can be TOO MUCH, idol/manager au, the entire aobajousai team is precious just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanami_verloren/pseuds/Tophats_and_Pinetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No he didn’t, not in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be an actor’s manager. Much yet, one of the leading, most in-demand personality in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's impossible to have too much glam

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first time to write a fanfic but the last time I wrote had been four years ago so bear with me okay?

“Oikawa-sama!!!” 

“We love you Oikawa!”

“Oikawa! Marry me!!!”

“Thank you! I love you all!!! Please don’t forget to watch my oncoming drama series! I’ve been working very hard on it!” A smile sent to the raging fans garnered high-pitched screams, some girls swooning.

Iwaizumi watch as the man waved at his adoring mob; much like the first-rate actor he is. He wonders how in the world did his life became this; the publicity, glam and fake sparkles of show business. All he wanted was a nice quiet job preferably behind a desk, filing out work, signing papers, answering calls, the usual.

He didn’t imagine it would all lead to this as he followed the rest of the entourage to the back stage.

“Iwa-chan!!!” Iwazumi couldn’t help it as his eyes were drawn to the familiar source of the call. A beaming man was approaching him, a big grin on his face. A sparkling smile directed at Iwaizumi.

No he didn’t, not in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be an actor’s manager. Much yet, one of the leading, most in-demand personality in Japan.  
Iwaizumi thoughts were interrupted when a body suddenly crashed into him, strong arms wrapping around him. “Oikawa, how many times did I tell not to do that?” He couldn’t help the reprimand; it came out on its own.

“Aww, Iwa-chan, I just missed you, you know. I didn’t see you in the chairs so I was worried you ditched me again.” Iwaizumi’s eye twitched at the whine and the slight bite at the end. Really? That was his problem?

“I was watching, idiot BUT why did you even reserve a sit for me with your fans? I’m your manager.” He pointed at the taller man, poking him to make him loosen his hold. “And that was only a one time thing. I had something personal scheduled that day. Didn’t Kindaichi come with you?” Iwaizumi shrugged Oikawa off as soon as his hold loosened a fraction.

“It’s not the same if it isn’t Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted striking a nerve on Iwaizumi. The man was more than 6 feet tall and he had the audacity to pout. Iwaizumi wanted to hit something. 

But he can’t because he’ll probably hit Oikawa and he isn’t on the mood to go hunt for a new job.

“Iwaizumi-san!” The call made Iwaizumi turn away from Oikawa and towards the source. A tall, slightly lanky man was running towards them, bottles at hand. He declined the offer of a drink but muttered his own thank you in contrast to Oikawa’s sparkly-is everything he do sparkly? - one.

“You did great Oikawa-san!”

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He shouldn’t be in this industry if he can’t appreciate how great Oikawa’s influence is. Still, he lasted three years now and had grown roots here. He isn’t sure if he’ll survive being uprooted at this point.

“Thanks, Kindaichi!” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as Oikawa put his arm around his shoulders. “But it was Iwa-chan that did everything really.” He wondered how in the world is he still not blind from that smile.

He shimmied out of Oikawa’s hold. “Don’t be so humble.” Iwazumi said, afterwards wincing at his biting sarcastic tone. He looked up to see if Oikawa was insulted but instead the man flashed him a smile. Really, didn’t the man get sarcasm at all?

“Iwaizumi-san is right, you deserve some credits, Oikawa-san.” It made Iwaizumi wonder if anyone he knew didn’t get his sarcasm.

“Well, I suppose… I was awesome wasn’t I?” Kindaichi nodded and Iwaizumi had to mentally agree. The man did have the charm and looks but most of all; he was good at his job. Even Iwaizumi cannot deny that.

A buzz on his earpiece made Iwaizumi’s thoughts come into halt.

“Iwaizumi, some fans are trying to break through the barricade, it might be---“ Sounds of loud stomping and shrieking made Iwaizumi wince. He snapped his head to scan the situation only to meet with Oikawa’s eyes, staring straight at him. He sighed and pinched that junction between his eyes, cutting off the stare.

“Kindaichi, please drive Oikawa home.”

Kindaichi blinked. “Eh? What about you Iwaizumi-san?”

“I have to wrap up things here.” He turned around, walking towards the now louder commotion only to be held back by Oikawa holding his arm.

“ Hanamaki and the others can take of it, Iwaizumi.”

He felt a vein pop in his head what Oikawa said. ‘He’s acting up again.’ Iwazumi thought, wanting to grind his teeth but instead he relented. He’s tired and he doesn’t want to argue with the man. Best get it over with and come back here as fast as he can.

“Fine. Kindaichi, calm those girls down and don’t let them know that Oikawa already left. Stall them for as long as you can. I’ll be back as soon as I get him home.” Iwaizumi watched as the man nodded and run to the opposite direction.

Iwaizumi walked to the parking lot, with Oikawa trailing close behind. It seems that Kindaichi and the others are doing a good job over there because he didn’t spot a single fan around. 

The drive was silent. He wanted it to be silent. He could see at the corner of his eye that Oikawa was smiling. Iwaizumi decided to ignore the other, concentrating on his driving.  
He stopped at the parking lot of a tall building. Iwazumi was not new to rich people, his former boss was…well, rich but he still felt bitter about how life can be unfair and all that stuff a poor man like him should feel. He heard the door open and waited for it to close so he could hightail it out of here.

“Iwa-chan, aren’t you coming up?” Oikawa asked him, disarming smile in place. Iwazumi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I need to go back and clean up the mess your crazy fans made.” Iwazumi faced forward, indicating that it was final.

Oikawa pouted. He could feel a whine was coming. “Iwaaaaaa-chaaaan!” He sighed and faced the other man again, ready to tell him off but instead he saw Oikawa leaning back in. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he felt the man’s breath, a soft and abrupt touch on his cheek.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Oikawa leaned away, smiling at him again. “Good night Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi could not do anything but watch the man walk towards the building. It wasn’t until he felt his head colliding on stirring wheel that he managed to collect himself, a series of curses erupting in his brain.

Iwazumi, revved furiously and drove back. He shouted to all the fans that Oikawa had already left and told off all the stubborn little shits that insisted, delicacy be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be around 5-6 CHAPTERS or less than that. My short attention span will not allow me to do more than that.


End file.
